<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>填入心口的事物 by siraiyumu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669581">填入心口的事物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu'>siraiyumu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 主明 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※60分短文</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro &amp; Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro &amp; Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>填入心口的事物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※60分短文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>　　「……你就不能等到我洗完嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　隨著浴室門被拉開，身後人不斷接近，明智吾郎不客氣地斥喝道。</p>
<p>　　不過，想也知道他的同居人絕對不會有所回應，只是盯著自己幾秒後，若無其事地在其身旁坐下，就這樣接走了水瓢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　由於高中時潛伏於政界知名人士身邊，再加上偵探的工作，他多少也接觸了形形色色的人，雨宮蓮的厚臉皮程度，絕對是其中名列前矛的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「剛剛你連『我回來了』都沒說。」</p>
<p>　　此語一出，吾郎還在和滿頭泡沫奮鬥的雙手頓時停滯了幾秒。</p>
<p>　　那是因為也是深夜，何況當下他的伴侶就在沙發上睡著了，也知道平時蓮為了平衡研究所的學費，同時兼了數份差，原本打算等洗完澡再叫他起來的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　難道這樣又變成是自己該被數落了嗎？莫名其妙。</p>
<p>　　正當吾郎撇著嘴打算起身時，身旁的黑髮青年卻朝他肩頭一壓，示意著要他坐下。還沒搞清楚對方的意圖，一股涼意與沐浴乳的香氣便撲上背脊自單一點迴著圈蔓延開來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「兩人一起洗的好處，吧？嗯。」</p>
<p>　　「到底是肯定還是否定選一個啊，還有這對誰來說是好處？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……不夠舒服嗎？」</p>
<p>　　身後人此語方出，背後來回搓揉的雙手突然減了速，順著肩胛的弧線深層地按壓。</p>
<p>　　好吧，不得不承認，其實蓮的手藝相當優秀，這點無論在廚房、沙發上還是深夜的寢室都領教過了數次。為此，吾郎也抿了抿唇，雖然心有不甘，但終究陷入沉默。</p>
<p>　　原本，吾郎對於洗澡這件事並沒有什麼好印象。</p>
<p>　　畢竟幼年時，那是母親排除自己的象徵時刻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　口口聲聲說著共患難的她，唯有此時會排除自己。雖然隨著年齡增長，吾郎能理解母親的作為，換作是自己大概也會如此。但回想起來，只是意識到自身有多弱小而無助，又缺乏選擇的權利。</p>
<p>　　成長過程中的他憑己之力抓住過許多事物，但握在手心的剎那就會變得空虛起來。偏偏這種過程，也是在進入浴室後，思緒沉澱之際感受最為明顯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　要說改觀的時刻到來，大概就是數年前第一次和蓮在盧布朗對面的澡堂泡澡了。凝視自己的那雙直率灰眸，望著望著就不自覺地傾吐許多心事。</p>
<p>　　唯有那次，他伸手試探地把無形之物攬進懷裡時，卻被對方牽住，沒能納為己有顯得有些納悶，但總覺得心底有些什麼被填滿了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　大概和蓮相處，就是這麼一回事。</p>
<p>　　有種自己絕對不會被排除的安全感，又會順著自己的意識而改變。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「之後休假想去陽光充足的地方曬一曬嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「你是嫌我膚色不健康嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「倒也不是，白也有白的好處。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　隨著蓮的言語拉長了尾音，原本遊走於背上各處的指節，漸漸上移，以舒適的力道捏著肩脊，又逐步往頸邊靠攏，越是接近就越是緩慢──甚至起了羶情的意味。</p>
<p>　　霎時，身後的黑髮情人壓低了嗓音，帶點氣音地呢喃道：</p>
<p>　　「標記時，會特別明顯。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　剎那間，吾郎愣了半晌，他率先意識到的並不是自己面頰和耳根都充血發熱，亦不是自己頭上的泡沫在力道失控的情況下飛了出去──</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「可以了，我想沖水。」</p>
<p>　　「嗯。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「…………」</p>
<p>　　「不拿蓮蓬頭嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「蓮，你去拿。」</p>
<p>　　「咦？是沒問題。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　隨著感受到身後人起了身，褐髮青年下意識地抓起壓住腰間的毛巾。</p>
<p>　　剎那間，吾郎率先注意到的，並不是自己面頰和耳根都充血發熱，亦不是自己頭上的泡沫在力道失控的情況下飛了出去，而是自己圍在臀腿之間的毛巾，中央不尋常地凸起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　然而，期待的水瀑並未灑落，取而代之的，卻是伴侶緊黏在自己身上的視線。</p>
<p>　　「你在等什麼？」</p>
<p>　　「吾郎比較想用冷水冷卻？」身後人提高的語調中，顯然他的問題並未完結，於此同時蓮抓著蓮蓬頭坐了下來，伸手環過吾郎的腰間，刻意覆上了他為掩飾股間而平擺的手背，輕輕以拇指摩挲起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「還是用熱水升溫？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　此語一出，毫無疑問是曝露了。對此褐髮青年沉沉一嘆，索性回首迎上對方帶點迷離的笑意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「話先說在前頭，我比較中意在浴缸裡。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>